Good Night
by KAmichiZU
Summary: Full Version dari chapter sebelumnya, mau dibaca silahkan ga juga gapapa. Otanome Ahomine Daiki, luluran coba biar putih dikit wkwkwkwkwkwk #AokagaFF
1. Chapter 1

Good Night

 **Aomine** x Kagami

Event Fanfiction for **AoKaga INA** #AoKaga FF

By **Kamiya** Chizuru

Knb belongs **Fujimaki** Tadatoshi

 **Warning** atau **A/N (?)** Bahasa campur aduk ga baku, Anggep aja ga ada **Typos** , Mungkin Humor _little bit_ Angst or hurt/comfort (?), eyd **ambureguel** , kesamaan alur dan tempat kejadian hanya kebetulan semata, tidak terinspirasi siapa-siapa tapi murni kelabilan author ketika mendengar CD drama AoKaga, sekurang lebihnya mohon **dimaklumi**.

.

.

.

 **01 Agustus 2015**

Sepulang sekolah Kagami mampir ke Maji burger, seperti biasa. Sendirian, atau bisa dibilang ditemani setumpuk burger keju favoritnya lengkap dengan satu gelas cola extra large. Mata bola rubi mengamati tempat biasanya makan. Tapi sayang sudah keduluan sepasang anak smp yang lagi pacaran, Kagami tahu diri dan mengalah. Dia mencari lagi ke pojok ruangan, ada satu bangku kosong didepan orang yang sedang membaca majalah dewasa. Tidak tahu malu, ditempat umum malah baca majalah maksiat, Kagami menghembuskan nafas berat.

" _Ano, sumimasen, koko aiseki desuka_?"

" _Dozou_ …"

"HOOOWAAAA A-A-"

"Hm? Kagami?"

"Aomine?"

"Lu makan apa ngerampok tuh, banyak amat. Sendirian?" Kagami berdecak sebal, mau ga mau menarik bangku didepan Aomine dan duduk mengehentak.

"Porsi gue ya segini, kaga. Gue sama malaikat."

Aomine semakin tidak mengerti, maklum dia memang agamanya kurang. "Mana Tetsu?"

"Mana gue tahu, emang gue emaknya." Kesel juga di judesin terus sama Kagami, Aomine pengen pulang aja terus tidur. "Eh, mau kemana?"

"Pulang, dongkol gue liat tampang lu."

"Lah, tunggu oi, Awo." Kagami menarik tangan Aomine, mirip telenovela jaman _baheula_ Aomine _slow_ _motion_ nengok ke arah Kagami di sebrang meja.

"Apaan sih, Gami?"

"Temenin lah, udah disini juga. Gue traktir deh, ya? Ya?"

Perasaan Aomine ga enak, pasti ada apa-apanya Kagami nawarin traktiran, Kagami itu pelit kalau kata Tetsu. Jadi, lumayan kan? toh perutnya juga masih laper gara-gara duitnya kurang buat bayar 10 teriyaki burger kesukaannya, ini baru tanggal satu tapi uang jajannya dipotong buat beli sepatu keluaran terbaru _air jordan_. Nyokap Aomine mah gitu orangnya.

"Yaudah deh," Aomine duduk lagi, Kagami nyengir bahagia. Tiga burger keju berpindah didepan Aomine, satu gelas kola sisa setengah di dorongnya, bagi-bagi gitu supaya Aomine ga keselek. Keduanya makan dengan hikmat, ternyata makan berdua itu lebih _varokah_ dibanding makan sendiri macam bujangan.

" _One on one_ yuk, lama ga maen bareng." Burger terakhir Kagami tandas semenit yang lalu, gelas kolapun hanya tinggal rangka. Aomine korek-korek kuping, gatel.

"Berani berapa lu? _Fuh_.." Aomine meniup jari kelingking, mirip-mirip _shiroyasha_ anime sebelah, lengkap dengan mata setengah, darah malas mengaliri keduanya.

"Lah tadi kan gue kasih burger."

"Emang gue minta?"

Garang versus Ga minat, Kagami lama-lama nambah keriput kalau ngobrol sama Aomine.

"Ck, jangan gitu dong. Gue masih laper nih jatah gue lu makan. Tanggung jawab kek." Kagami mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut, sok imut kalau Aomine bilang.

.

.

.

Kagami berlari kecil mendahului Aomine sampai ke lapangan basket dekat sungai, pinggir jembatan. Bisa dilihat senyum lebar dan mata tinggal garis lengkung mirip Imayoshi lagi kumat tengilnya, lagi-lagi Aomine korek-korek kuping denger teriakan Kagami.

"Buruan, Wo!"

Mungkin ada yang bingung?

Panggil Kagami untuk rivalnya adalah 'Awo' plesetan dari A(w)omine, kalau Aomine malah tidak memberi nama macam-macam. Cukup 'Gami' dari KaGummy Taiga #woi mari kita anggap, itulah panggilan kesayangan dari masing-masing mereka.

"Berisik."

Kagami ketawa lagi, lalu lari lebih cepat.

Itu hanyalah batu biasa, tidak berdosa dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud melukai siapa-siapa, hanya orang ceroboh yang mampu menyandungnya.

Kagami mengepakkan kedua tangannya, berharap bisa terbang sebelum menyentuh tanah akibat sebuah batu yang disandung kakinya, "Huwoo woo huwooooo… ups…" _Hap_ , lalu pinggulnya ditahan tangan kekar Aomine.

"Ups _janai_ , _Baka_!" ekspresi Aomine berubah garang, benci jika kebodohan Kagami muncul disaat yang tidak tepat. Bahunya naik turun, jantungnya sudah hampir copot. "Tolol!" yang dimarahi berjengit, suara Aomine menhentak mirip raungan singa.

"Hei Aomine, aku hanya hampir tersandung kenapa berlebihan seperti itu, hm?" Kagami mengelus pipi Aomine sebentar, lalu tersenyum dan berjalan lagi didepan Aomine.

.

"Satu!"

"Dua…"

"Satu!"

"Dua!"

"Satu!"

"Dua…"

"Ogah, Satu aja cukup."

"Dua~~ _please_ dong Wo, dua ya… dua, Oke?"

"Gue pulang nih kalo lu bandel."

Kagami diam, cemberut lagi.

Aomine berdecak entah keberapa kalinya di hari ini, "Yaudah, dua. Puas lu?" tapi, walaupun kesal asalkan bisa melihat senyuman Kagami mengembang begitu, hati siapa sih yang ga ber _doki-doki suru_? Aomine tersenyum seadanya, bukannya pelit tapi perasaannya sendiri campur aduk melihat Kagami yang seperti itu.

Keduanya bermain dengan riang gembira, seakan hari esok tidak ada lagi. Dua poin yang berhasil didapatkan Aomine lebih dulu jadi terlupakan begitu saja, Kagami keras kepala ingin terus bermain dan setidaknya bisa menyeimbangkan skor mereka.

Entah karena Aomine yang semakin hebat atau Kagami yang benar-benar payah, ia sudah mandi keringat tapi Aomine terlihat biasa saja. Malah mungkin saja, yang tadi itu pemanasan kecil bagi pemilik insting _panther_ Aomine Daiki.

"Kenapa Kagami?" nada Aomine mengejek seperti biasa, Kagami semakin mendidih mendengarnya.

Lelah dan dehidrasi, berkali-kali Kagami meneguk ludahnya. "Haahh haaahh, tunggu sebentar kaki gue kram haah haaah," Kagami mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman, kakinya sakit.

Aomine membuka ponselnya, sudah jam setengah delapan malam. Lumayan lama juga mereka bermain, Aomine duduk di sebelah Kagami dan memberikan sebotol minuman isotonik, Kagami meneguknya tanpa sisa.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" Kagami mendongak melihat langit malam musim panas.

"Satu Agustus."

"Oh, bentar lagi lu ulang tahun ya Wo?"

"Hm? Iya kali."

" _Omedetto_ , _otanjoubi_ … Hehehe." Kagami nyengir.

Bukannya senang, Aomine malah menerjunkan airmatanya, cuman satu tetes tapi Kagami lihat. "Jangan nangis dong, gitu doang terharu?" Kagami mengelus pipi Aomine, lagi.

" _Gomen_ …" Aomine berkata pelan bahkan hampir tidak terdengar, hanya dibalas usapan di kepala oleh Kagami, senyuman manis masih terus melengkung dari bibir Kagami tanpa kalimat balasan apapun.

"Mau aku kasih hadiah ngga?" suaranya tercekat, sesak. Kenapa jadi ke-akuan begitu?

Aomine hanya diam ketika wajah Kagami mendekati dirinya. Angin malam berdesir lembut, Kagami tepat menjatuhkan bibirnya diatas bibir Aomine. Kecupan singkat tanpa kehangatan apapun, bibir Kagami yang dingin-

.

.

.

.

-dan tubuh yang terkulai lemas.

Aomine memeluk tubuh itu tanpa perasaan. Kosong.

Sapuan nafas hangat biasanya menggelitik lehernya, namun sekarang hanya tersisa sapuan halus hidung bangir Kagami.

Tanpa isakkan ataupun teriakkan kehilangan, airmata Aomine turun tanpa bisa terkendali tetapi raut wajahnya datar tidak berekspresi.

Satu tangannya mengusap rambut Kagami, " _Good night, happy birthday_ Gami."

.

.

.

.

 **Owari**

.

.

.

.

 **Omake :**

 **31 Juli 2015**

"Ah akhirnya datang juga," Kagami melihat Aomine membawa sekantong buah-buahan segar didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, sepertinya dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus.

"Kenapa? Ekspresimu menggelikan." Aomine menaruhnya di atas meja, lalu mengambil kursi duduk di samping Kagami yang sedang berbaring.

"Kita ke Maji burger yuk."

"Hah? Ngapain? Midorima kan bilang ga boleh kemana-mana dulu."

"Ck, ngapain sih peduliin dia? Kamu pacarku apa pacar Midorima?"

Aomine mendengus sebal, "Ya ga gitu juga Gam." Kagami menggenggam kedua tangan Aomine, dia menatap lembut kedua mata _sapphire_ Aomine yang sudah memikat hatinya sejak lulus SMA. Sudah hampir lima tahun mereka pacaran, dia sangat bahagia bisa sampai disini bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kita ulang kejadian itu."

"Apaan? Aku ga paham."

"Pas kamu nembak aku pas pulang sekolah, mau kan?"

Bulu kuduk Aomine merinding, ide gila.

.

.

 **Totally Owari.**

[Ada yang belum paham?]

 **A/N** Jadi, maksud FF ini adalah, Bagian awal FF adalah pengulangan kejadian ketika Kagami jadian sama Aomine, dilihat dari tanggalnya. Part Omake, cuman kilas balik aja biar ga pada bingung apa yang sebenernya terjadi. Maaf ya kalo ff nya bikin bingung.

Makasih yang udah sempetin baca apalagi ngomen FF saya. Plis saya pengen banting meja, sangat. Sangat pengen banting. Saya ga pengen nulis aokaga lagi, tapi malah berakhirnya 3 jam menulis nonstop FF aneh ini? Tanyakan kenapa…. Karena ngelihat timeline saya penuh fanart AoKaga karena hari ini ulang tahun Kagami, wow…..

Niatnya bikin plot twist, dan saya kira ini gagal. Jangan lempari saya minyak tanah sodara-sodara, cukup kasih es magnum almond putih saja wahahahah

Sudahlah, ini saya buat demi event aokaga yang baru saya tahu kemarin, dan ide tiba-tiba nongol. Maapkan atas segala kegajean yang saya buat di ff ini. Buru-buru di post, karena ga mau kehilangan momen ultah Kagami. Kasamatsu ultah aja di posti-in ff, masa Kagami engga. Wkwkwkwk

.

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

02 Agustus 2015, 02:05 PM, 6 pages, 1301 words.

 **Edit**

08 Agustus 2015, 03:09 PM, 6 pages, 1352 words.


	2. Chapter 2 Full Version

Good Night ~Full Version~

 **Aomine** x Kagami

Event Fanfiction for **AoKaga INA** #AoKaga FF

By **Kamiya** Chizuru

Knb belongs **Fujimaki** Tadatoshi

 **Warning** atau **A/N (?)** Bahasa campur aduk ga baku, Anggep aja ga ada **Typos** , Mungkin Humor _little bit_ Angst or hurt/comfort (?), eyd **ambureguel** , kesamaan alur dan tempat kejadian hanya kebetulan semata, tidak terinspirasi siapa-siapa tapi murni kelabilan author ketika mendengar CD drama AoKaga, sekurang lebihnya mohon **dimaklumi**.

.

.

.

 **01 Agustus 2015**

Sepulang sekolah Kagami mampir ke Maji burger, seperti biasa. Sendirian, atau bisa dibilang ditemani setumpuk burger keju favoritnya lengkap dengan satu gelas cola extra large. Bola mata rubi mengamati tempat biasanya makan. Tapi sayang sudah keduluan sepasang anak smp yang lagi pacaran, Kagami tahu diri dan mengalah. Dia mencari lagi ke pojok ruangan, ada satu bangku kosong didepan orang yang sedang membaca majalah dewasa. Tidak tahu malu, ditempat umum malah baca majalah maksiat, Kagami menghembuskan nafas berat.

" _Ano, sumimasen, koko aiseki desuka_?"

" _Dozou_ …"

"HOOOWAAAA A-A-"

"Hm? Kagami?" Nadanya terdengar malas dan tidak terkejut, keep calm gitu ceritanya.

"Aomine?" Nah yang ini nadanya kaget luar biasa. Walaupun sedikit terdengar di buat-buat.

"Lu makan apa ngerampok tuh, banyak amat. Sendirian?" Kagami berdecak sebal, mau ga mau menarik bangku didepan Aomine dan duduk mengehentak.

"Porsi gue ya segini, kaga. Gue sama malaikat."

Aomine semakin tidak mengerti, maklum dia memang agamanya kurang. "Mana Tetsu?" Mata Aomine mencari-cari bocah yang suka menghilang.

"Mana gue tahu, emang gue emaknya." Kesel juga di judesin terus sama Kagami, Aomine pengen pulang aja terus tidur. "Eh, mau kemana?"

"Pulang, dongkol gue liat tampang lu." Majalah maksiat tadi di simpan di tas.

"Lah, tunggu oi, Awo." Kagami menarik tangan Aomine, mirip telenovela jaman _baheula_ Aomine _slow_ _motion_ nengok ke arah Kagami di sebrang meja.

"Apaan sih, Gami?" Aomine berdecak sebel.

"Temenin lah, udah disini juga. Gue traktir deh, ya? Ya?"

Perasaan Aomine ga enak, pasti ada apa-apanya Kagami nawarin traktiran, Kagami itu pelit kalau kata Tetsu. Tapi, lumayan kan? toh perutnya juga masih laper gara-gara duitnya kurang buat bayar 10 teriyaki burger kesukaannya, ini baru tanggal satu tapi uang jajannya dipotong buat beli sepatu keluaran terbaru _air jordan_. Nyokap Aomine mah gitu orangnya.

"Yaudah deh," Aomine duduk lagi, Kagami nyengir bahagia. Tiga burger keju berpindah didepan Aomine, satu gelas kola sisa setengah di dorongnya, bagi-bagi gitu supaya Aomine ga keselek. Keduanya makan dengan hikmat, ternyata makan berdua itu lebih _varokah_ dibanding makan sendiri macam bujangan.

Ketika makan, mereka lebih diam. Selain ga mau keselek atau yang lebih malu-maluin lagi cegukan, Kagami berjuang keras menahan mulutnya yang kadang cerewet tanpa lihat kondisi dan situasi. Kagami kan ga pekaan.

" _One on one_ yuk, lama ga maen bareng." Burger terakhir Kagami tandas semenit yang lalu, gelas kolapun hanya tinggal rangka. Aomine korek-korek kuping, gatel.

"Berani berapa lu? _Fuh_.." Aomine meniup jari kelingking, mirip-mirip _shiroyasha_ anime sebelah, lengkap dengan mata setengah, darah malas mengaliri keduanya.

"Lah tadi kan gue kasih burger." Ungkap Kagami dengan wajah polos.

"Emang gue minta?" _ctak_ , tuh kan bikin emosi mulu nih daki.

Garang versus Ga minat, Kagami lama-lama nambah keriput kalau ngobrol sama Aomine.

"Ck, jangan gitu dong. Gue masih laper nih jatah gue lu makan. Tanggung jawab kek." Kagami mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut, sok imut kalau Aomine bilang.

.

.

.

Kagami berlari kecil mendahului Aomine sampai ke lapangan basket dekat sungai, pinggir jembatan. Bisa dilihat senyum lebar dan mata tinggal garis lengkung mirip Imayoshi lagi kumat tengilnya, lagi-lagi Aomine korek-korek kuping denger teriakan Kagami, telinganya sakit mendadak atau lebih parahnya bisa budek mendadak.

"Buruan, Wo!"

Mungkin ada yang bingung?

Panggil Kagami untuk rivalnya adalah 'Awo' plesetan dari A(w)omine, kalau Aomine malah tidak memberi nama macam-macam. Cukup 'Gami' dari KaGummy Taiga #woi mari kita anggap, itulah panggilan kesayangan dari masing-masing mereka. Rival tapi suka, saingan tapi sayang. Kira-kira begitulah kesannya yang tertangkap oleh Kuroko Tetsuya selaku Dek Comblang keduanya.

"Berisik."

Kagami ketawa lagi, lalu lari lebih cepat.

Itu hanyalah batu biasa, tidak berdosa dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud melukai siapa-siapa, hanya orang ceroboh yang mampu menyandungnya.

Kagami mengepakkan kedua tangannya, berharap bisa terbang sebelum menyentuh tanah akibat sebuah batu yang disandung kakinya, "Huwoo woo huwooooo… ups…" _Hap_ , lalu pinggulnya ditahan tangan kekar Aomine.

Selamat, alhamdulillah selamat, batin Aomine –dan Kagami.

"Ups _janai_ , _Baka_!" ekspresi Aomine berubah garang, benci jika kebodohan Kagami muncul disaat yang tidak tepat. Bahunya naik turun, jantungnya sudah hampir copot. "Tolol!" yang dimarahi berjengit, suara Aomine menghentak mirip raungan singa.

"Hei Aomine, aku hanya hampir tersandung kenapa berlebihan seperti itu, hm?" Kagami mengelus pipi Aomine sebentar, lalu tersenyum dan berjalan lagi didepan Aomine. Dikira Kagami doang yang emosian kalau di deket Aomine, Aomine juga sama vroh. Cuman Aomine ini lebih kayak air, _water_ , bukan udara.

.

"Satu!"

"Dua…"

"Satu!"

"Dua!"

"Satu!"

"Dua…"

"Ogah, Satu aja cukup."

"Dua~~ _please_ dong Wo, dua ya… dua, Oke?"

"Gue pulang nih kalo lu bandel." Ancem Aomine.

Kagami diam, cemberut lagi.

Aomine berdecak entah keberapa kalinya di hari ini, "Yaudah, dua. Puas lu?" tapi, walaupun kesal asalkan bisa melihat senyuman Kagami mengembang begitu, hati siapa sih yang ga ber _doki-doki suru_? Aomine tersenyum seadanya, bukannya pelit tapi perasaannya sendiri campur aduk melihat Kagami yang seperti itu.

Keduanya bermain dengan riang gembira, seakan hari esok tidak ada lagi. Dua poin yang berhasil didapatkan Aomine lebih dulu jadi terlupakan begitu saja, Kagami keras kepala ingin terus bermain dan setidaknya bisa menyeimbangkan skor mereka.

Entah karena Aomine yang semakin hebat atau Kagami yang benar-benar payah, ia sudah mandi keringat tapi Aomine terlihat biasa saja. Malah mungkin saja, yang tadi itu pemanasan kecil bagi pemilik insting _panther_ Aomine Daiki. Apa mungkin insting Kagami sudah mulai menua sebelum waktunya? Atau berubah jadi macam gendut gara-gara porsi 30 burger kali 3 kali waktu makan?

"Kenapa Kagami?" Nada Aomine mengejek seperti biasa, Kagami semakin mendidih mendengarnya.

Lelah dan dehidrasi, berkali-kali Kagami meneguk ludahnya. "Haahh haaahh, tunggu sebentar kaki gue kram haah haaah," Kagami mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman, kakinya sakit.

Aomine membuka ponselnya, sudah jam setengah delapan malam. Lumayan lama juga mereka bermain, Aomine duduk di sebelah Kagami dan memberikan sebotol minuman isotonik, Kagami meneguknya tanpa sisa, bodo amat kalau Aomine kehausan juga. Emang gue pikirin.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" Kagami mendongak melihat langit malam musim panas.

"Satu Agustus." Sahut Aomine kalem.

"Oh, bentar lagi lu ulang tahun ya Wo?" Kagami nyengir kuda. Seneng, ga tahu kenapa.

"Hm? Iya kali."

" _Omedetto_ , _otanjoubi_ … Hehehe." Kagami nyengir lagi.

Bukannya senang, Aomine malah meneteskan airmatanya, cuman satu tetes tapi Kagami lihat. "Jangan nangis dong, gitu doang terharu?" Kagami mengelus pipi Aomine, lagi. Belakangan ini Aomine memang sering nangis, ga di depan Kagami langsung sih. Tapi dia tahu kok, matanya sering sembab kalau mereka ketemuan. Kenapa sih wo? Darah Kagami berdesir tidak nyaman.

" _Gomen_ …" Aomine berkata pelan bahkan hampir tidak terdengar, hanya dibalas usapan di kepala oleh Kagami, senyuman manis masih terus melengkung dari bibir Kagami tanpa kalimat balasan apapun.

"Mau aku kasih hadiah ngga?" suaranya tercekat, sesak. Kenapa jadi ke-akuan begitu?

Aomine hanya diam ketika wajah Kagami mendekati dirinya. Hembusan angin malam terasa menyejukkan tapi tidak nyaman untuk kondisi saat ini, Kagami tepat menjatuhkan bibirnya diatas bibir Aomine. Kecupan singkat tanpa kehangatan apapun, bibir Kagami yang dingin-

.

.

.

.

-dan tubuh yang terkulai lemas.

Aomine memeluk tubuh itu tanpa perasaan. Kosong. Haruskah sekarang? Beginikah maumu Kagami? Tidak bisakan sebentar lagi? Satu jam lagi? Satu hari? Satu bulan? Sekarangkah waktu untuk kita, hei Taiga…

Sapuan nafas hangat biasanya menggelitik lehernya, namun sekarang hanya tersisa sapuan halus hidung bangir Kagami tanpa makna.

Tanpa isakkan ataupun teriakkan kehilangan, airmata Aomine turun tanpa bisa terkendali dengan raut wajahnya datar tidak berekspresi.

Satu tangannya mengusap rambut Kagami, " _Good night, happy birthday_ Gami."

.

.

.

.

 **Owari**

.

.

.

.

 **Omake :**

 **31 Juli 2015**

Midorima duduk santai, setelah sepuluh jam operasi akhirnya nyawa pasiennya terselamatkan. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding, pukul satu siang. Masih ada dua jam sebelum operasi pasien lainnya dijadwalkan.

"Shin-chan, sudah ku buatkan kopi di ruanganmu." Takao menepuk bahu Midorima pelan, " _Otsukare_." Midorima tersenyum, kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya diceruk leher Takao yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku ngantuk."

" _Hai hai_ , tidur dulu kalau begitu." Takao mengelus rambut sewarna daun dengan lembut.

" _Lovey dovey couple_ … dokter humu makan gaji buta."

 _Ctak_. Midorima terusik kenyamanannya. "Apaan lu kemari lagi, huh? Dasar sampah masyarakat tukang makan pajak." Beginilah Midorima mendadak OOC kalau ketemu sahabat kentalnya.

"Hehe, muka lu makin tua deh, marah-marah mulu sih." Dagu Midorima di colek.

" _Ma ma ma_ , Aomine-san jangan menggodanya begitu." Takao berusaha melerai. Tapi percuma, sekarang Aomine menjambak rambut Midorima dan dibalas dengan mencubit pipi Aomine.

"Sialan,"

"Temeeee…"

PLAK.

PLAK.

Nijimura memukul kepala mereka dengan papan catatan, "Ini rumah sakit, bukan arena tinju. Aomine, Midorima."

"Senpai," ujar Aomine dan Midorima bersamaan, Takao tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat polisi terkenal dan dokter jenius di dzalimi kakak kelas mereka saat SMP.

"Aomine, dia sudah menunggumu. Cepatlah kesana." Nijimura melipat tangan didadanya.

"Sou, bagaimana keadaanya hari ini, senpai?"

"Aku dan Midorima sudah bersama-sama menganalisanya. Tidak terlalu bagus, tapi-"

"Aku tidak mengijinkan kalian kabur." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Aku akan terus mengawasinya dan menjaganya."

Nijimura menghela nafas paham kenapa Midorima protektif kepadanya, kejadian sebelumnya pernah mengancam nyawa dan dia harus siap siaga selama dua hari tanpa tidur.

"Aku tahu dia merencanakan sesuatu." Aomine hanya diam, serba salah. Midorima hanya dokter yang merawatnya, dan dia adalah kekasihnya, tapi kenapa Midorima justru berlebihan seperti itu? "Aomine, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika hal itu terulang kembali, pikirkan kesehatannya." Midorima pergi untuk menenangkan pikirannya, Takao berpamitan dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Aomine memandang Nijimura, meminta pendapat. "Nyawa bukan kuasa kita, turuti saja kata hatimu agar tidak menyesal. Setidaknya, buatlah dia tertawa di saat-saat terakhirnya." Ia teringat saat kehilangan ayahnya bertahun-tahun silam, melepaskan basket demi merawat ayahnya tidak pernah ia sesali sedikitpun. Apa yang menurutmu penting dan berharga, lakukanlah.

.

"Ah akhirnya datang juga," Kagami melihat Aomine membawa sekantong buah-buahan segar didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, sepertinya dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus.

"Kenapa? Ekspresimu menggelikan." Aomine menaruhnya di atas meja, lalu mengambil kursi duduk di samping Kagami yang sedang berbaring. Lelah, ia mengendurkan dasi hitamnya. Kagami selalu terpesona saat melihat Aomine mengenakain pakaian seragamnya, terasa pas dilihat dan keren. Walaupun lebih keren seragam pemadam kebakaran kebanggannya sih.

"Kita ke Maji burger yuk."

"Hah? Ngapain? Midorima kan bilang ga boleh kemana-mana dulu." Ternyata feeling Midorima benar, orang ini punya rencana kabur.

"Ck, ngapain sih peduliin dia? Kamu pacarku apa pacar Midorima?"

Aomine mendengus sebal, "Ya ga gitu juga Gam." Kagami menggenggam kedua tangan Aomine, dia menatap lembut kedua mata _sapphire_ Aomine yang sudah memikat hatinya sejak lulus SMA. Sudah hampir lima tahun mereka pacaran, dia sangat bahagia bisa sampai disini bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kita ulang kejadian itu."

"Apaan? Aku ga paham."

"Pas kamu nembak aku pas pulang sekolah, mau kan?"

Bulu kuduk Aomine merinding, ide gila.

.

.

 **Totally Owari.**

[Ada yang belum paham?]

 **A/N** Jadi, maksud FF ini adalah, Bagian awal FF adalah pengulangan kejadian ketika Kagami jadian sama Aomine, dilihat dari tanggalnya. Part Omake, cuman kilas balik aja biar ga pada bingung apa yang sebenernya terjadi. Maaf ya kalo ff nya bikin bingung.

Niatnya bikin plot twist, dan saya kira ini gagal. Jangan lempari saya minyak tanah sodara-sodara, cukup kasih es magnum almond putih saja wahahahah

Sudahlah, ini saya buat demi event aokaga yang baru saya tahu kemarin, dan ide tiba-tiba nongol. Maapkan atas segala kegajean yang saya buat di ff ini. Buru-buru di post, karena ga mau kehilangan momen ultah Kagami. Kasamatsu ultah aja di posti-in ff, masa Kagami engga. Wkwkwkwk

Editing kembali, di post di ultah Aomine.

Btw, Sangkyu lingkarano, Ffrueya, Peni, suira seans terima kasih reviewnya dan 104 viewsnya.

.

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

02 Agustus 2015, **02:05** PM, 6 pages, **1301** words.

 **Edited** 28 Agustus 2015, **06:47** PM, 8 pages, **1943** words.


End file.
